


Spoiled

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background GingerRose, Ben is utterly clueless, Canon Age Difference, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mild exhibitionism?, Mild mentions of starvation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rey is not gonna be able to walk that is for sure, Rey is poor AF, Rey thirsts for action, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Ben Solo, They fuck with nature watching, They're both soft and dumb okay, Vaginal Fingering, Window Sex, background stormpilot, established relationship sex, rey loves food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Rey, incredibly broke and in her junior year of college, turns to an app for aiding sugar daddies to meet potential sugar babies. Enter Ben Solo, insanely rich and hot, and wants someone to talk to.Based on a prompt from twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cursebreakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/gifts).



> Based on this [prompt](https://twitter.com/reyIotrash/status/1279946519471370242) by reyIotrash on twitter:
> 
> "Rey's on her junior year of college and very broke, she hears there's an app where sugar babies can get in contact with daddies and ends up meeting Ben Solo, a man that wants nothing more than to have breakfast in bed and read her his favorite books."
> 
> Saw this prompt, wrote like mad, forgot to post it because things got crazy. (my apologies to those waiting on this work!) 
> 
> Also apologies if I took creative liberties with the prompt in question, this piece got away from me whoops.

Rey’s stomach roared as she slumped over her tiny, slow-to-work laptop. She hadn’t eaten all day with the knowledge of how skirting the line she was on her tuition, due at midnight.

The fall semester of her junior year in college came too fast. She worked her ass off during the summer—taking up three jobs and saving and scrimping while paying rent and cutting meals frequently—only to have some prick steal her debit card and her three months of savings were gone with no way to truly recover. She had enough for one payment of her semester’s tuition and then she was back to scrimping.

Rey’s blood froze over as she saw on her bank account she wouldn’t even have enough to have coffee in the morning, not even a plain small shot. She was no stranger to going without food, but this was already day two of no real substance and she wouldn’t get another paycheck until the end of the week.

Desperate times equated to desperate measures. 

Dread pooled in her belly thinking about what other options she had left. She heard her classmates talking about it and she scoffed at the time but now she was eating her own words in starvation.

She grabbed her phone—an older off-brand model android that was only twenty-five bucks after various discounts—and stalked off to her bathroom to stare in the mirror.

Her eyes were glistening, her hair was a mess from running around and stress. Her big sweater draped over her thin body and almost covered her fraying shorts. She was not the picture of sexy, not at all.

She set down her phone and began to comb her hair to make it somewhat manageable—her last selfie was six months ago and she was not going to use a very old picture—and then stripped out of her knit-wool sweater and threw on a little black dress. The dress was a gift from her best friend Finn, who said she needed one when she hit her twenty-first birthday.

She held back tears thinking of how she would have no money for her birthday in a month and no one to celebrate it with. Finn had moved across state to live with his boyfriend Poe Dameron. She was happy for them, she really was. But as life would have it, Rey was truly and utterly alone and now reduced to primping with meager resources to hopefully do something she didn’t expect she would ever do. Her pride was strong, but not strong enough. 

Once she was done fixing her long hair, forming deep waves down her shoulders, she threw on a shade of pink on her lips to highlight her innocence. 

Opening her phone up, she scrolled through the app store and found the one she had heard about several times from her various classmates.

The app that helped sugar babies find a sugar daddy.

She scrolled and scrolled, finding a plethora of adverts by other women. She had no idea what to really put as she created her profile and then sucked in a deep breath and took a photo in the mirror of herself, little black dress and hair on full display.

_ Rey. 20. _

_ In need of someone who doesn’t mind a girl with an appetite. _

Short, sweet, and laced with enough innuendo. Rey sighed as she posted her photo and then hoped she would be appealing enough to someone to inquire.

Shimming out of the dress and into her oversized plain t-shirt, she clutched her growling stomach as she crawled into bed, tears dripping down her cheeks as her pride was torn to shreds.

* * *

Rey woke up, bleary-eyed, and sat up to check her phone. She had gotten a few messages, and her eyes widened on one in particular.

A man in a very,  _ very _ expensive suit had sent her a rather… For lack of a better term,  _ interesting _ first message followed by another. His hair looked like silk, and he had a perma-supposed resting bitch face that didn’t put her off at all. On the contrary, he was undeniably unconventionally attractive with his aquiline nose and a smattering of moles across his face, like stars.

_ Hello Rey. _

The second message was what really sold her into looking farther.

_ Oh shit, sorry if I’m being too forward. I’m not good at these things. _

Looking into his profile, Rey’s jaw dropped.

_ Kylo. 30. _

_ Hobbies: reading, calligraphy. Workaholic. _

Rey stared and stared and  _ stared _ . No way he hasn’t been snatched up yet looking like a total snack and being young and rich like this.

She sent him back a message.

_ Hi Kylo! You don’t look too bad yourself. I’m surprised you even messaged me. _

Stupid insecurity shining through when she really didn’t need it to.

She barely put her phone down when it chirped with a response. Her eyes widened.

_ Why wouldn’t I? You’re beautiful and I don’t mind a girl with a taste for food. _

Rey nearly dropped her phone. Did this hunk of a man really just call her beautiful?

She couldn’t type her response fast enough.

_ Did you want to set up an arrangement? _

_ Like, a date? _

Even through simple responses on the app, she could tell he was awkward and new to this, which she found to be charming.

_ A date, yeah. _

_ Did you want me to choose or… _

_ I don’t have class today if that’s too soon? _

No immediate response. Her heart dropped. Maybe he just realized exactly how young she was. Young and probably saddled with college debt.

She threw off her night-shirt and put on a thin lace bra when he responded.

_ Can you meet me at noon at this cafe then? I like to start my days with a cup of coffee. _

Coffee sounded extremely nice after going without it for an entire day—her instant supply had run out.

_ I’ll see you there, Kylo. ;) _

* * *

Rey was thankful she had enough money left on her bus pass. She luckily lived in a tiny dorm across the street to her campus so she can just walk and bus fare to her current job at a garage was mere pennies, but where she was going was at least a transfer.

She scrambled for at least forty-five minutes to figure out what the hell to wear. What did men like Kylo, very rich and very young, would like to see her in on a day-to-day basis? The black dress was not an everyday thing, but it was the only super nice thing she had. Maybe she could pass with a plaid skirt and a pink lace top with her heavy white coat—a rare find at a thrift shop last winter.

Painting her lips pink just like in her photo, she rushed out of her dorm and managed to catch the bus in time, anxious as she stared out the windows and was moved from the rather homely and run-down part of town to uptown where the prices increased and she was pretty sure all of her tuition from the last two years would only pay a fraction of what the shops offered.

When she got off, she followed her GPS to the coffee-shop, a lovely and cozy place that looked like they hand-ground the coffee themselves. Inside the couches were leather and the tables were made of crystal-like glass. She looked around, finding her potential-sugar daddy was nowhere to be found. She sat down and glanced at the menu above the barista’s heads. Five dollars for a plain black coffee. The other concoctions had to be at least a higher value. Her stomach growled again at the thought of indulging in expensive, amazing smelling coffee.

Too bad she had fifty cents in her bank account.

She took out her phone and began scrolling, still wearing her thick coat. It was temperate out and she didn’t want to freeze.

A car pulled up and the door opened. It was black and had to be the newest model that was released that year. Rey’s jaw dropped as the cafe door opened up and her potential sugar-daddy walked in.

His picture didn’t do him that much justice. He was  _ tall _ and broad-shouldered and his hands easily could grip the width of her thigh. His hair looked effortlessly tousled. And his suit looked like ten-thousand dollars easily spent.

Rey swallowed. Kylo looked over and caught her eye and straightened his jacket.

“Rey?” He spoke and she was done for. His voice was so deep and beyond gentle Rey wondered if she was dreaming.

She set down her phone and tried to recompose herself. He was young and rich and was on the sugar daddy app for a reason. “Yes. Kylo?”

He sat down across from her, his large frame making the chair look pathetically small.

“Yes, though that’s my alias,” he said. “My real name is Ben Solo. I chose not to disclose it for privacy reasons.”

She nodded in understanding. “I’m Rey Niima.”

He looked at her with a rather indiscernible expression. “Rey.”

Her spine tingled thinking of the way he said her name. “Um, you say you like to start your day with coffee?”

Ben ran his hand through his soft hair. “Yeah. I do. Do you want anything?”

Rey would like a lot of things. She eyed the pastries sitting in a perfect display case, decorated with hand-cut floral fruit and chocolate drizzles. Her traitorous stomach was obnoxiously loud.

Ben smiled and it made her knees buckle. “I’m assuming you do.” He leaned forward. “Show me your supposed legendary appetite. I’m paying.”

Rey’s instinctual response flew out of her mouth before she could actually consider who she was saying this to. “Oh you don’t have to—”

“Isn’t that why we’re here? Let me take care of it.”

On wobbling legs, she stood up and eyed the food and the aroma of fine and freshly ground coffee. She could feel the gaze of Ben as she tried to decide what to order.

Well, if the redwood of a man said he was going to pay for it, then she would finally have a full-satisfying meal for the first time in weeks.

So she ordered a medium latte flat with almond milk, a croissant sandwich, and a slice of a green cheesecake with a little chocolate rose on it.

She walked right over and sat down with her goodies. Ben had his intense gaze on her as she took a sip of her latte and moaned at how good it was.

“This beats the cheap campus coffee,” she said. 

Ben finally spoke, still watching her. “What are you in college for?”

“Engineering,” she declared with pride, taking a bite out of her sandwich before forgetting her decorum and being consumed by her hunger. “I like tinkering with things. What do you do?”

She ate and ate while she listened with attentive ears. Rey wanted to know this man. Who he was, why he had chosen her as a potential sugar baby. Why he  _ wanted _ a sugar baby in the first place given how hot he was.

“You don’t know?” he said, eyebrow raised. “Truly?”

She shook her head, mouth full of a particularly large bite.

He straightened a little. “I’m the CEO of Alderaan Corp. where we specialize in providing technology for education and communication purposes.”

Rey’s eyes grew five-sizes bigger as she slowly chewed her food. He was super,  _ super _ rich. His net worth had to be billions.

Goes to show where Rey’s priorities were. “I had no idea,” she said once she swallowed. “I don’t really pay attention to that often. Never have the energy to.”

He looked at her with envy. “I wish I could trade you in that regard.”

He probably expected her to recognize him from his picture alone and she didn’t.

“Does the food taste good?” he asked her. 

“Absolutely. Though I haven’t touched the cheesecake yet,” she said. 

“I’m partial to the berry-swirl cheesecake myself.”

She picked up her fork and took a bite out of the creamy green cheesecake with the dark chocolate and she let out a moan louder than when she tasted her latte. It was heavenly and sweet and light.

Rey looked at Ben who seemed rather surprised at her. “It’s good cheesecake,” she said.

He cleared his throat. “Uhm, yes. It is. Sounds like it.”

She took another bite while watching him pull out a small packet of papers and her eyes got wider. “What’s that?”

“An agreement my lawyer wrote up for you to look at,” Ben said, averting his eyes from her. “Of our possible arrangement, if you’re still interested with my fame and name attached to it.”

Rey kept her fork in her mouth as she opened the agreement up and found that there was… No mentions of sex anywhere.

She tilted her head. Wasn’t the point most of the time he spoiled her and she gave him sex in return? She found other details in the fine print. Walks in the park. Company dinner dates. Visits to his estate—her jaw dropped open at that one—talking to him over text messages, updating him on her day…

Odd. Very odd. Rey waited for something to be a catch. She scanned each paper, taking mindless bites of her cheesecake at a time. At some point, she glanced up to find him looking at his phone with the return of his resting, but adorable, bitch face.

She found something, saying she does not owe Ben sex or kisses if she doesn’t want to and the agreement will not be rendered null and void if she refuses that aspect.

She swallowed a bite of cheesecake roughly when she saw her expenses would be paid for, including her wardrobe, transportation, rent, and above all, food.

She had one burning question. “Does this include tuition?” Rey asked.

Ben looked up from his phone with no hesitation. “Yes. I can have my lawyer amend that,” he said it as if it was so trivial of a matter to take care of.

Rey went back to reading the agreement, the only thing left that was notable was Ben valued his privacy so things like Instagram and Twitter were limited only to her and her alone, he would rather not be featured without his permission.

Overall, this agreement was far, far too good to be true. It had to be a trick. She read it several times looking for a catch. None.

Ben Solo, CEO with enough money to buy ten mansions and an island out in the middle of the Pacific with three yachts, had the sweetest deal ever for his sugar baby.

Rey had to literally pinch herself as she shuffled the papers back to him, her cheesecake long gone.

“I accept,” she declared.

Ben’s mouth parted slightly and oh,  _ why _ did his lips look so soft and kissable? “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

He looked at her like she was a shining beacon in his life. “I will call my lawyer then. Did you um, want to do something?”

Rey finished off her gone-cold latte. “Depends. You feed me well but I think you need to really see my full potential as a connoisseur of food.”

Ben rose to the challenge with a slight smile. “I know a place.”

Standing up, he extended his hand to her, and Rey, for once in her life, felt a giant burden lift off her shoulders and allow her to ascend miles high into the sky.

* * *

Ben took her to a high-class sushi place where she sampled everything she could get her hands on from the eel, to the new styles of shrimp, to the caviar, to the elaborate sweet jelly-like desserts and she ate all of them. Rey was still dizzy from the fact that she was being fed and wouldn’t have to scrimp for a while to pay her tuition. Next time she came here she would be old enough to have a taste of the sake and other alcoholic drinks.

She was so full she had to lean against Ben’s very sturdy and tall frame as he walked her to his car where his chauffeur opened the door for her.

“Thank you Mitaka,” Ben said, closing the door before getting in on the other side. “I’ve never seen a woman eat so much sushi in one afternoon,” he teased as Rey pressed herself against the comfy leather of the seat.

She mumbled her address to Mitaka and found herself trying hard not to fall asleep in a food coma before she can go back to her dorm. “I like to try new things,” she said.

"I hope," Ben began, "That you are comfortable with all this."

Considering he fed her two wondrous meals in just one day and is driving her back to her dorm made her want to consider asking him to marry her on the spot; a ridiculous notion. She agreed to be his companion, he didn't even seem interested in remotely kissing her from the agreement.

She was a bit sad at that thought; his lips looked to be made for kissing.

"It's fine. I'm not used to eating full meals like that in one day… or being driven around in a car. Always the bus or walking for me."

He frowned. "How often do you eat?"

She shrugged. "Mostly just one good meal at night, sometimes I go without and drink instant coffee to keep my energy up in the mornings."

He didn't say anything, which caused Rey to raise an eyebrow. Normally she would get the pitying looks when she described her eating habit to fellow college classmates or her co-workers, but this look wasn't pity but she couldn't describe what emotion it was either.

An awkward silence befell them for the rest of the way until Rey spotted her campus.

Ben spoke. "What is your schedule?"

"Tomorrow I have class at ten then my next shift at a garage at two."

"Can I see your phone?"

Rey reached into her coat pocket and blushed with embarrassment as her tiny second-rate phone went into Ben's comically large hands. His brow tightened as his  _ thick _ fingers tried to type on the tiny screen. He handed it back to her and she saw his name and phone number added with the number of Mitaka added as well.

"Text me in the morning and your tuition is paid for," he said, his tone indicating it wasn't up for debate. 

She noticed that part in the agreement. Text him daily.

“And if you need to go anywhere, Mitaka will take you.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you, Ben.”

“No, thank  _ you _ , Rey.” He looked at her with his burning molten gaze in gratitude for her mere existence.

They stopped in front of her dorm. Ben opened the door for her instead of Mitaka, taking her by the hand as she wobbled.

“Be safe,” he said, leading her up to the front steps.

The elevator ride to the eighth floor of the building left Rey alone with her thoughts. She was being taken care of by a stupidly rich man somehow, and she wasn’t quite sure why he was taking care of her in the first place or what she was supposed to do besides… Go on dates and talk to him.

She stumbled out of the elevator and made her way to her tiny broom closet of a dorm room. She had lucked out on the single since she was a junior in college and got first dibs.

Rey opened the door and locked it behind her, tossing off her sad flats and thick coat and falling onto her tiny twin-sized bed.

Her phone beeped and she furrowed her brow. A notification appeared on her screen:

_ Make time for a shopping trip. _

Rey scrambled to find her calendar. Saturday, right after her first paycheck. 

_No,_ she reminded herself. Her paycheck would go into savings. Ben was the one who set this notification for her. He would be paying for everything.

Strange.

She tossed on her sleep clothes and fell into her blissful food coma.

* * *

Her alarm cut through her dream. Eight am. Rey groaned as she hit the button on her phone and sat up and stretched. 

No other notifications from Ben.

She crossed her legs and took a deep breath. For her tuition. How did one begin texting their sugar daddy?

_ Hi Ben :) _

Short, sweet, to the point.

A chirp with his response.

_ Hello Rey. Did you sleep well? _

_ If by sleeping well you mean pass out in a food coma for a good twelve hours then yes. I haven’t slept that good in forever. _

Forever was a vast understatement. The constant stress and need to work didn’t allow for a solid seven-plus hours of sleep, she was lucky to get even six.

_ What do you want for breakfast? You can get whatever you want. _

She bit her lip. 

_ I’ll eat anything, but I would like a latte at least. _

Getting up, she threw on her t-shirt and plain jeans, pulling her hair into a bun.

A knock at her door forty-five minutes later and Mitaka was there, a white paper bag and a coffee in hand.

“From Mr. Solo,” Mitaka said, leaving her with the items and nodding before he promptly left.

Rey stared at the goodies as she took them out of the bag on her tiny hobble of a desk. A full breakfast with rich spreads and a smell that indicated everything was made fresh and was that grapefruit? The latte was the same one she had yesterday, heavenly with the cream and ground-by-hand coffee.

In the side of the bag was a little card folded in. Plucking it out, all she could find was handwriting in such beautiful cursive.

_ Have a wonderful day, Rey. _

She ate it all with much gusto and made her way across campus with latte in hand, feeling happy and content if only because Ben understood her love of food.

Class went by in a breeze and Rey was already back in her dorm throwing on her uniform.

Normally she would have to leave an hour early to catch the bus, but it occurred to Rey that she had someone to take her instead. She sent a text to Mitaka with the address asking if it was alright she could be taken to her work.

Rey was still very full from her very filling breakfast and decided to do as all morbidly curious twenty-year-old women do when encountering a hot rich single man: google him.

Her jaw dropped. He wasn’t just a CEO of a major tech corporation, he was the son of Leia Organa and grandchild of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, the first names that pop into mind when thinking of the wealthy and powerful. 

Her sugar daddy was old money mixed with the new.

A lot of the headlines were about their contributions to society, such as a one-hundred million donation to just one charity to feed underprivileged families, and Leia Organa pushing for environmental initiatives in the Senate. Her heart caught at the photos of Han Solo showing kids at a school how the controls of a small plane worked.

Rey was lost in thought as she got into the luxurious car and thought about how in the world she never heard of Ben Solo, but she heard about his parents frequently.

These many curiosities followed her as she worked her shift until eight pm.

Waiting for her at the end of her long shift was Ben by his car.

“Hello Rey,” Ben greeted her. “I know it’s late and you’re probably tired.”

Rey shook her head. Yes, she was tired, but he was spoiling her so much already. “No, it’s fine. Did you need anything?”

“I was hoping we could sit down and sign our agreement over a late dinner.”

Rey internally hoped she would even be capable to eat a full course meal. She loved food but this was more food she had in the past two days than she had in two weeks.

“Of course.”

* * *

He took her to a lovely restaurant by the oceanside on a private deck. She was blown away by the variety of seafood dishes on the menu; choosing what to eat was an impossible task.

She settled on a lobster dish and waited anxiously in silence as Ben reached for his brief-case.

“I’ve had my lawyer apply the changes.” He slid the agreement over to her with a pen. “No pressure.”

Rey picked up the pen to sign her name in her rather shoddy attempt at cursive, only to stop. 

“Something wrong?”

She looked at him, setting the very expensive shiny pen down on the tablecloth. “Why?”

Ben tilted his head. “Why what?”

“Why do you want a sugar baby in the first place? You don’t ask for anything intimate other than me just talking to you and I’m not sure why you want me in the first place or want to spoil me. You’re hot and young and rich and you could have literally any woman who has more than fifty cents in her bank account, so I must ask, why go through all this trouble for me?”

He was utterly stunned into silence, mulling over her rapid-fire of important questions before he gave his answer. “Because in truth I just wanted someone to talk to.”

Rey felt like she had been hit by a tidal wave. Did he… Actually just say he wanted her company? He  _ wanted _ to talk to her? That was all this was about?

“I don’t date. I never have the time. It seemed easier to find someone to talk to if I was already understanding beforehand that they were there for my money and not… Me. But then I saw your ad and I never had been so charmed by your wit and when I met you I just… couldn’t let you go. You’re so easy to talk to, you’re so funny and beautiful, Rey.” 

He reached for her hand. “I want to spoil you because something tells me you’re not the type to take things for granted.”

Rey’s emotions boiled over into tears. 

“Oh shit,” Ben swore, panic on his face. “I’m so sorry Rey I shouldn’t—”

“No no it’s fine,” she took her napkin and wiped away her tears. “I’m fine, really.” She reached for the pen and signed the papers without another thought, smiling up at Ben. “I would like someone to talk to too.”

* * *

“You have a  _ what _ now?”

Finn’s voice almost shouted over the speaker-phone as Rey made an attempt to comb out her hair to a manageable state.

“I have a sugar daddy now Finn,” she said again, giving up on her strays and opting to leave her hair in a messy bun. “And he’s taking me shopping today.”

“Don’t sugar daddies send their assistants to take you shopping?”

Finn had a point, but Ben Solo was definitely not the typical sugar-daddy. Though, she wasn’t the typical sugar-baby either outside of the fact she gave him exactly what he paid for: human interaction and conversation.

“The assistant is there yes, but he wanted to be there too for whatever reason,” Rey explained, adding her pink lip-gloss to her lips.

“So who is he? Is he famous?”

Ben did say she can inform any close confidants of their arrangement.

Finn was her best friend she could trust with many things, even if her pride prevented her from admitting that her savings were stolen last month. “His name is Ben Solo.”

A silence followed for a few minutes and Rey had already slipped on her nicest black camisole with a black skirt—she noticed he liked wearing black a lot so assumed he liked the color—and was slipping on her pink flats when Finn spoke again.

“Holy  _ shit _ Rey. He’s mega-rich.”

“I know.”

“You sure you can trust this guy, Rey? You know how it is with uber-rich guys like that.”

Rey picked up her phone and turned off the speaker. “Yes, Finn. He’s very sweet. We’re not even doing anything intimate anyways.”

“W-What? Isn’t the point of being his sugar baby means you get some?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, but he doesn’t want that.”

“Damn, that sucks Rey.”

Her face reddened. “How?”

“Well I mean, I saw his photos. I have eyes. You have eyes too.”

“Tell Poe I said hi, Finn. I gotta go.”

A laugh on the other end. “Have fun with your very platonic sugar daddy.”

She hung up, practically stomping out the door of her small hobble.

So maybe she did want to climb her sugar daddy and felt a little bit disappointed when he didn’t show any interest in that at all, even if it melted her heart when he admitted he wanted someone to talk to and have a conversation with. He got something out of spoiling her, and she went to sleep not having to worry about her next paycheck or whether she had anything filling to eat.

It was weird.

Yesterday she didn’t see him at all—he was too busy with work so most of the day was trading texts back and forth. Ben liked calligraphy a lot and said writing the cards to put into her breakfast deliveries was the first time in months he had an excuse to do it. He asked her a million questions, like her favorite color (green), her favorite flavor of sweets (chocolate), her favorite music, hobbies, when she replied with her lack of a hobby because she’s too busy with everything else.

But now she wasn’t. She had to remind herself of that fact many times. She still worked, she still liked her job and she wanted something to call her own even if this strange arrangement fell apart.

Walking to the usual ride, Mitaka opened the door for her and she slid right in next to Ben who was on the phone.

“Yes, I will come to the gala next weekend, I promise,” he said, his voice having an irritated edge to it. “And no match-making for once, please. And tell Dad if I have to be there then so does he. Yes, Mom, I will send my RSVP response. Bye.”

He ended the call and leaned his head against the headrest before turning to look at Rey, his eyes widening just a little as he looked her ensemble up and down. “Hi, Rey.”

“Your parents?” Rey asked.

Ben nodded. “My very… Insistent mother.”

“Your mother is in town?” Rey inquired. “I thought she was…”

“She will be. Recess next weekend and she has a charity gala she wants me to attend.” He ran a hand through his hair, a frequent habit of his. “I wish she would just let me donate my share and not force me to go.”

“But?”

“I’m… Trying to connect back with her and my dad, even though it feels like I’m pulling my teeth most of the time.”

Rey placed a tentative hand on his arm. “The point is you’re trying.”

“Yeah well, these things are boring and full of people who are just there for PR reasons.” He didn’t even flinch at the touch. “I hope you don’t mind going with me. I will definitely need someone interesting to talk to.”

A gala? Rey had never attended anything outside of a dorm-party and she found it too exhausting with the blaring music and everyone getting extremely drunk off their asses.

“You flatter me, Ben Solo, saying I’m interesting. Maybe I’m as dull as everyone else and you haven’t figured it out yet,” she teased.

“Trust me, you’re very interesting to talk to Rey. Or else we wouldn’t be in this car right now.”

Her cheeks flushed.

The first stop was at a fancy shop that Rey was sure the prices on the clothes were triple her usual paychecks.

Ben took her by the hand and led her inside. Rey stared at the crystal chandelier and the polished gloss floors and mirrors were everywhere.

A woman stood at the front counter wearing a classy black pantsuit. “Oh, Mr. Solo. Welcome. Ten-o’-clock appointment.”

Appointment. Why an appointment?

Ben pulled out his credit card and slid it over. “I want a full wardrobe for all manner of events, starting with a charity gala next weekend.”

Full. Wardrobe.

Rey had to stop herself from gawking. He was completely serious.

“Of course Mr. Solo. We’ll start taking her measurements right away.” The clerk turned to Rey. “Hello dear, what’s your name?”

“Rey Niima.”

“I’m Tiffany. Follow me, Hope will take your measurements.”

Rey took one look at Ben who just nodded in reassurance before taking out his phone to conduct business while he waited.

“When that is done,” Ben said, not looking up. “I would like to see her model a few pieces.”

“Of course, Mr. Solo,” Tiffany said, leading Rey to the back of the store. 

A younger girl—Hope, Rey assumed—stepped out from behind a rack of dresses. 

“Hope, this is Miss Rey Niima, Mr. Solo’s appointment. Take her measurements while I prepare a selection.” Tiffany left Rey in Hope’s hands.

“Oh wow.” Hope looked Rey over, grabbing her measuring tape. “You’re so pretty.”

Rey definitely wasn’t used to compliments. She was a blushing mess when Ben said she was beautiful, but hearing it from other people made her want to crawl behind one of the dresses and hide.

Hope took her measurements, from her bust size to her hips and her arms and shoulders.

“Anything in particular that you want, Miss Niima?” Hope asked as she wrote down the last of her measurements on a chart.

A devious plan formed in Rey’s mind. “Black. Prefer black if you can but I’m not opposed to green or other colors either.”

Hope sat Rey down on a soft white sofa while she went back to help Tiffany, only a robe over her body as she was left in her panties and camisole.

Tiffany and Hope came back to match her skin tone with some fabrics and traded back and forth on what would look good with Rey’s eyes. They both agreed on black and green were perhaps her best colors. Rey had to stifle a giggle at the thought, wondering how Ben was going to react to her wardrobe choices.

Hope held up a black off-shoulder dress dotted with rhinestones artfully placed on the thick strap.

Stripping off her camisole in the dressing room and Hope zipping her up in the back, Rey stepped out, feeling weird with the soft fabric caressing her skin.

And watched as Ben dropped his phone on the couch where he sat. “Um,” he flatted his lips in a tight line. “You look good. Great.”

“The color compliments her eyes, doesn’t it?” Tiffany said.

Ben nodded, refocusing on his phone, his leg crossed on his knee. “Yes. Rey?”

Rey furrowed her brow at Ben’s rather stifled reaction but found herself swaying in the form-fitting dress. “I love it.”

“Then we’re buying it,” Ben said, not looking up. “Other selections?”

“Of course Mr. Solo,” Tiffany said, practically pushing Rey back into the dressing room.

She tried on several more dresses. More black and sleeveless, some green silk with sparkles hidden in the cape in the back, some other simpler styles.

At the end of it, noon had come and Rey’s wardrobe had increased drastically with several dresses and outfits for formal gatherings. But most importantly Rey was starving.

She got into the car, back in her camisole and black pleated skirt and flats, Ben telling Mitaka to take them to some fancy French-sounding place while staring at his phone.

“Uh, Ben?” Rey asked. “I live in a tiny dorm room so where are my clothes going to go?”

“At my place,” he answered almost automatically. “I have space just for you.”

Her heart pounded. “Just for me?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

The endearment heated the skin on the back of her neck. Normally she would be irritated by nicknames but coming from him it made her feel warm.

After lunch at a restaurant where Rey couldn’t for the life of her pronounce half the stuff on the menu, Ben took her to various other stores for shoes and more casual wear that she could be comfortable walking around campus in.

By the end of the day, Rey felt the exhaustion creep into her feet and her legs. Shopping was an entire ordeal and a half and she was thankful she didn’t have to do it again for a very long time. Small trips to the supermarket on Sale Thursdays were good enough for her.

“Would you mind,” Ben spoke, taking Rey out of her reverie. “Coming to my place tonight? I can take you back to your dorm afterward.”

Her curiosity at where he lived outmatched her exhaustion. She remembered this was part of the agreement. “Yes.”

With a smile, Ben asked Mitaka to take them straight to his house.

In a quaint neighborhood with homes starting at two million minimum that Rey had seen in movies, they arrived at a modest three-story house, decked out with modern finishes and construction. Inside the floors were stained dark and the windows were tall.

She expected bigger from someone who was so rich, but she warmed to the thought of Ben who didn’t seem to be all that interested in flaunting wealth around. The clothes he bought her today were made to last. This house had the same idea in mind. Beautiful, functional, clean, made to last many years.

Still, Rey felt small and out of place with her cheap ensemble. “This place is beautiful.”

“It’s modeled after my parents’ place,” Ben said off-handedly. “It’s smaller than the Amidala-Organa-Skywalker estate.”

“How many last names do you have?” Rey joked, unzipping her jacket but not taking it off.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Officially, Ben Amidala Organa Skywalker Solo. I simplify for a reason.”

“Do you have a favorite room in this place?” Rey asked, still taking in all the furnishings.

“I do actually.” Ben led her down a hallway and into a room overlooking a forest of trees with the windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling. A large bookshelf with volumes upon volumes lined up neatly in rows was pressed against the wall. 

“I used to read a lot, never had time for it for many years now…” Ben said. “But I want you to use it if you like. I sometimes like to work in here.”

Rey glanced at the wooden desk with a laptop on it. The desk looked old, like a classic antique recently polished. 

She sat down on the sofa, curling up into it to relieve her aching feet. “Goodbye campus library,” she said with a giggle.

Ben smiled at her. “Dinner?”

“Do you have to ask, Ben Solo?”

“I suppose not.”

* * *

Rey woke up in the softest bed she had ever slept in. She stretched like a cat then reality came flying back to her. She sat up under the thick duvet to sunshine pouring through the curtains.

The room was huge.

How did she get here? 

Oh right. Ben had dinner made for her and she listened to him read to her from one of the many tomes in his library until she fell asleep on the cozy sofa.

Still didn’t entirely answer why she was in a huge, luxurious bed, but she wasn’t complaining.

She saw her phone on the bedside stand and checked for messages. None. She sent one to Ben.

_ Good morning. Where am I? _

A chirp.

_ You’re in your room in my house. I carried you there after you fell asleep last night. _

Ben had to be built like a brickhouse if he was able to carry her to bed.

He sent another text message.

_ I wished I had stayed but I had to work this morning. Forgive me. _

Rey went downstairs and found that the personal chef was already preparing her breakfast.

“Ah, hello Miss Niima,” the chef said with a smile as Rey settled in on one of the bar stools.

“Hello,” she yawned, musing over what had happened last night.

A part of her wished Ben had carried her to his bed.

Another chirp from her phone, a message from Finn.

_ How is the sugar baby life? _

The aroma of fresh eggs and a creamy omelet sauce made her mouth water as she texted back.

_ Is that you asking or Poe? _

_ Poe is more asking if you have a private pool or a ten-thousand-dollar necklace to rival the Heart of the Sea. _

A plate was placed in front of her and Rey was never more happy to see an omelet in her life.

Finn texted more right as she dug in.

_ Me I just want to know you’re not being held against your will in some sex dungeon. _

The thought of being in some sort of sex dungeon with Ben Solo wasn’t  _ totally _ unappealing.

_ I’m fine. I’m meeting his parents supposedly next weekend at a gala. _

_ Jesus, you’re meeting a senator already. _

She nearly dropped her fork. That did not occur to her. Leia Organa was a powerful woman, even Rey knew who she was. And she was meeting her as Ben’s company for the night.

_ I think I drove him crazy yesterday with my insistence on wearing sexy black outfits so that’s probably his revenge: meeting his parents on the first public date. _

Rey knew she had somewhat gotten under his skin, though his reactions to her wearing said sexy black dresses were a bit odd like he was restraining his emotions a great deal.

_ As long as you’re safe. I expect pics of evidence. _

Rey polished off her omelet and grabbed her new bag, a distressed leather bag that suited her daily needs that she saw in an antique store, ready to leave the lovely house and go back to her dorm.

As she did her homework on her tiny desk, her phone buzzed with a message from Ben.

_ Please tell me engineering is more interesting than shareholder meetings. _

_ Unless you like advanced mathematics, _ she texted back.

_ I think that is more stimulating than hearing someone drone on about how I should be more public with my life and more open and personable to increase visibility with the company. _

Ah, the limits on her talking on social media—like she used her silly twitter for much in the first place besides memes and pictures of dogs and cats—were definitely there for a reason.

_ Are they pressuring you to make a twitter? _

_ Yes. I would rather not but my own traitor of an uncle said it’s a good idea. My mom agreed. Don’t trust twins. _

Rey found Leia Organa’s twitter account and saw posts about her ideals, the need to push for action against climate change, extreme poverty, etc.

_ Your uncle? _

_ He’s the chair of the board of directors for Alderaan Corp. Luke Skywalker. _

Rey heard of Luke in high school. He was setting up a charity to help fund schools in run-down impoverished areas at the time.

_ And you’re telling me he wants you to get a twitter? _

_ Yes. _

_ Lmao that’s hilarious. XD _

_ I feel betrayed. Aren’t sugar babies supposed to be telling me what I want to hear? _

Rey involuntarily clenched her legs as she mindlessly sent her next text.

_ What do you want to hear? _

_ Mostly just your voice, and your wit. And stroke my ego saying I’m justified in telling my mother and uncle that twitter is a bad idea. _

Of course, he would be sweet in his response. Rey sighed, wondering how in the world she got the friendliest and least bit interested in doing the dirty sugar daddy in existence. He wouldn’t even sleep  _ next _ to her.

_ I’m sorry to say, I agree with them. Might need to find a new sugar baby now. ;) _

_ They wouldn’t be you. _

Rey had to set her phone down. Damn that Ben Solo for making her heart flutter.

Once she calmed down, she sent her final reply for the night:

_ You must really like me racking up your food bill with all that I eat. ;P _

_ I do. Have a good night, Rey. _

She laid in bed that night, thinking about how difficult it was and how resigned she was to being a miserable sugar baby if only to pay bills, only to be delighted by Ben Solo and his very caring and sometimes intense nature. He was very insecure and, dare she say it, lonely.

It terrified her that she was entirely reliant on him now, even with her own job at the garage. She always struggled and worked even as a kid, trying to save her own money to live a better life outside of the foster system, spending her own money at times to buy food that didn’t taste like sandpaper only to feel guilty afterwards.

At least, she had someone to talk to, someone who listened.

* * *

The night of the gala came before Rey knew it.

To greet her in the car was… Not Ben for once.

It was a woman. Her hair fell in loose waves down her back and her outfit was a grey blazer with a bright and colorful blouse underneath.

“Hi! You’re Rey, right?” the woman greeted with a wide smile.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

She presented her hand. “Rose Tico. My husband is a colleague of Ben’s. Ben asked me to help you prepare for the gala tonight and I know Ben never ever brings a girl to these things so I just had to meet you before you run into some of the vultures at these things.”

Rey shook Rose’s hand, warming up to having a female compatriot to guide her through a major event like this in the public eye. 

They stopped at Ben’s mansion and Rose immediately told her to take the longest bath of her life while she asked her assistant to bring over the world’s supply of makeup.

She stepped into the bathroom attached to her room and her jaw dropped in amazement. The shower was huge, and the bathtub was even more huge. It was like a mini swimming pool. She ran the water and stripped down to nothing. She browsed through the soaps and salts in a small basket to pull out a golden bath bomb and it smelled sweet and light. Before she could step into the tub however, there was a knock at the door.

“Rey?” 

Ben’s voice.

Rey grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her lithe frame to answer. “Yes?”

He looked absolutely panicked, glancing at her chest before looking away and running his hand through his hair. “I wanted to check up on you if you needed anything in particular. Rose is ordering food. Did you um, want anything?”

Rey put her finger on her lip, trying to play innocent and not like she was intentionally trying to get a reaction out of Ben. “Anything that isn’t spicy.” Normally she would be in the mood to burn her taste buds but she did not want to get sick tonight of all nights. “I’m not picky.”

Ben nodded, taking a step back. “Anything not spicy. I’ll uh, leave you to it then.”

He looked like he couldn’t get away from her fast enough.

Rey sighed and closed the bathroom door, tossing off her towel and sinking into her warm bath and watching the golden shimmer of the bath bomb fizzle in the water.

She soaked for a good half an hour, letting the heat loosen her muscles and calm her anxiety about everything.

What if she made a piss poor impression upon Senator Organa? What if she trips over the new heels she has to wear? What if Ben realizes bringing a dirt poor girl who eats her weight in food to a gala of all places was a terrible idea? What if…  _ What if…? _

She got out of the tub and threw on her robe, a much more modest covering of her body this time.

Rey wasn’t sure what to think as she ate Chinese food from a fancy plate as Rose and her assistant tested skin tones on her arm.

“So, how is Ben treating you?” Rose asked, testing a lipstick on Rey’s wrist. “I know he would treat any woman with respect but I would rather hear it from her personally.”

“He’s sweet,” Rey said in-between mouthfuls. “A bit confusing, but sweet.”

Rose giggled. “Sounds like him. He can be a hard-ass in the office from what Armie speaks of, but I knew he’s a big softie.”

“He said he never dates because he doesn’t have the time.”

“Ah, yeah. He has a rough relationship with work. It takes his mind off of things but he is addicted to working all the time.”

Rey had to laugh. “He texted me in the middle of a shareholder’s meeting.”

Rose’s eyes got wide. “What? You’re kidding me. Hmm…” She turned to her assistant asking for a comb to start doing Rey’s hair. “He would never do that. I didn’t believe Armie when he told me…”

“What do you and your husband do?” Rey asked.

Rose beamed, gently working the comb through her hair. “Armitage is the head of the financial department of Alderaan Corp. I’m the CEO and founder of Paige & Co.”

Rey glanced at the makeup products, noticing the golden lettering on every single one spelled out “Paige & Co.” She had heard of the company in passing, rave reviews from many of her feminine classmates. Rey never got a chance to try makeup before except for free samples.

“That’s amazing,” Rey said with awe. “That makes you the expert then?”

Rose laughed. “Something like that.” She strode over to the big bag hanging on the door to unzip it. “Well damn, are you trying to give Ben a heart attack with this dress?”

“I picked it specifically for that reason,” Rey answered with a laugh.

Rose nodded. “Good. He won’t know it when it hits him.”

The dress was put on and Rey stood in the mirror, a splash of color on her eyelids and a deeper pink on her lips. She looked like she matured gracefully. Gone was the broke twenty-year-old college girl, and instead, standing in sleek black adorned with rhinestones and heels, was a woman.

She almost didn’t recognize herself.

Taking out her phone, she took a selfie and sent it straight to Finn with a message attached.

_ No sex dungeons here ;P _

Rose popped out of the bathroom, all dressed in blue. “Ready to go? Armie is out front so I have to leave you now.”

Rey nodded, nerves twisting around in her gut. She smiled a wide grin. “I’m ready. Thank you so, so much Rose.”

Rose nodded. “Of course! Now, go knock Ben’s socks off.”

Rose practically pushed her out the door and down the stairs, where Ben was sitting by the door, dressed in a very sexy suit. He stood up, looking like a complete snack, more than usual.

He stood right up. “Umm…” 

She could feel his burning gaze inspecting her up and down.

Rose patted Ben’s arm. “You’re welcome Benny boy. See you there.”

With that, the two were left alone.

“You look absolutely stunning, Rey,” Ben said. “Truly.”

Rey looked at how his suit strained against his broad shoulders and his chest. “You look amazing yourself Ben.”

He extended his hand to her. “Ready?”

She took it.

* * *

A charity gala like this was massive.

Rey was dizzy the entire time as she followed Ben on his arm the entire night, trying to listen as he introduced her to many of his compatriots until finally, finally, they ran into Senator Organa and her husband.

Rey found herself hoping she had enough antiperspirant to survive the sweating from nerves. Meeting a senator, one so influential and no less the mother of the man whose arm she was on.

“Hi Mom,” Ben greeted her, hugging the small woman for a brief moment.

Rey noticed up close, Leia Organa carried herself with a firm authority and grace, her hair up in an elaborate braided bun.

“Ben! You didn’t mention you were bringing a lady with you,” Leia scolded. “Who is this?”

“Rey Niima, Senator,” Rey introduced herself before being cut off.

“Oh call me Leia. Ben never brings anyone to these things after I strong-arm him into coming.”

“Speaking of strong-arming,” Ben said, trying to hide his not-subtle eye roll. “Where’s Dad?”

“Right here, kid.”

Behind them was Han Solo himself. Rey definitely recognized where Ben got his height from. The older man had a glass of wine in his hand and a knowing smirk. 

“So who is the pretty lady?” he asked, holding his hand out to her.

“Rey Niima,” she said. “Nice to meet you Han Solo.” She shook his hand with much vigor. “I’m Ben’s…”

The dawning realization of how to define their relationship crashed upon her so she settled for something that screamed platonic enough. “Friend.”

Han and Leia exchanged looks at that but didn’t say a word.

“What do you do, Rey?” Leia asked.

Rey bit her lip, glancing at Ben who seemed indifferent. “I attend the local college here with a major in engineering. I work part-time at a garage.”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Leia said and she meant it.

Han’s eyes brightened up. “Into cars Rey?”

Rey nodded vigorously, feeling at ease. “Absolutely.”

“Do not get him started you’ll be here all night,” Leia said. “Han is addicted to his garage the same way Ben is addicted to his job.”

“Mom…” Ben groaned.

Leia sent Rey a smile. “Oh hush Ben. I have to make the rounds again, but it was very nice to meet you, Rey.”

Han tipped his glass towards the pair before following begrudgingly behind Leia.

Strong-arming indeed.

“Rey!” Rose’s voice called to her. “Hey hey!” 

Rey smiled at her new friend. “Hi, Rose.”

Rose had on her arm a man with unmistakable ginger hair. “Armie, this is Rey.”

“Ah, so Ben finally got himself a girlfriend,” Armitage said, smirking at Ben. “And we all were taking bets our CEO would be forever single. I bet Leia is through the roof knowing her son isn’t going to die alone.”

“Remind me again why I keep you around Armitage?” Ben grumbled, reaching for a glass of champagne on a waiter’s tray. 

Rey laughed as she watched Ben and Armitage trade light-hearted barbs while Rose took Rey to sit down.

“How is it?” Rose asked. “Being the center of Ben’s world and all that?”

“Dizzy and overwhelming. I don’t think I even remember half the names tonight.”

Rose smiled. “Don’t worry too much about it. I will say the gossip about you has been spreading. People are dying to know about you.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, they’ve never heard of you.”

What was she to say? That she was flat broke and met him via a specialized app?

“I would be prepared to hear something about this from the gossip rags,” Rose said. “And be careful.”

Well, wasn’t that just lovely of a thought?

* * *

Rey awoke in her bed, feet heavy and her bones aching. Galas were exhausting. The dinner. The charity auction. The donations—Armitage ribbed Ben about requesting such a specific number of 5,002,394 USD to be donated to the charity.

“Why that number?” Rey had asked while driving back to Ben’s mansion.

He shrugged. “It felt right.”

Ben had walked her to her room and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight Rey. I enjoyed myself at these things for once.”

And then he left her in the doorway.

Thinking about that, her frustration of wanting him to just take her to his own bedroom, Rey turned over to check her phone out of habit.

There was a text from Finn.

_ Damn. That dress is amazing. Poe is asking for numbers on that one. You sure your sugar daddy isn’t interested? :P _

Rey rolled her eyes and typed back:

_ He gave me my own room in his house. He’s about as interested as an extremely devout priest. _

Rey stretched her limbs, thinking about exactly how much Ben had paid for her wardrobe. She went to the bag that held her dress from the previous night and pawed around to see if there was a price-tag and gaped at the number. 2,394 dollars.

It wasn’t the fact it was a huge number for a dress, though she’s still awed by how big it is, it was more of the fact it was the same number Armitage mentioned of Ben’s oddly-specific charity donation.

Rey had no idea what to do with that information. She sent Finn another text.

_ Tell Poe the dress was 2,394 USD. _

Rey flipped to her conversation with Ben and sent him a text out of habit.

_ Hey Ben. I enjoyed last night with you. _

She got up to change and padded downstairs to a delightful smell of crepes. She settled in at the high bar while the chef cooked and put together a spread of fruit in the shape of a rose.

The next text she received was not exactly a pleasant one from Finn.

_ Holy shit who pays that much for a dress? Damn. Also, you might wanna look at this. _

It was a URL to a website and Rey’s stomach sank to the floor. Bracing herself, she tapped it and discovered her photo of her looking dolled up on Ben’s arm was the front page of a tabloid:

_ “Who is the Mystery Woman on the arm of CEO Ben Solo at Senator Organa’s Charity Gala???” _

Chirp. Ben answered.

_ I enjoyed it too. My uncle is interrogating me though, asking who you are. _

With a sly smirk, she gave her response.

_ Tell him I’m a gold-digging harlot who is invested in sex dungeons and BDSM. _

_ Lol. _

Did Ben Solo just send her a laugh-out-loud? And here she thought he was too much of a boomer to talk less than in complete sentences and formal wording over text.

Rey began to dig into her crepes.

Later that evening, Rey was curled up in the cozy library doing her homework when Ben came in, looking exhausted. He sauntered over and flopped down next to her, leaning against her.

“Never let my grandmother find out details about my life via her children ever again,” Ben said with a sigh.

Rey giggled. “Your grandma Padme?”

“Yep. I spent a good two hours on the phone with her.”

“What did you say?”

Ben ran his hand through his hair. “That you’re my friend.”

“And what was her reaction?”

“She wasn’t satisfied, but am I really going to tell my grandmother that I basically pay you to talk to me?”

“Well when you put it like that, you sound pitiful,” Rey joked. “I would have liked to talk to you either way.”

A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth, his very soft looking mouth. “That means a lot, Rey. I wanted to ask something of you.”

Rey shifted her laptop off her thighs and turned to face him. “Yes?”

“When is your birthday?”

Oh.

Rey looked down at her hands. “I don’t know.”

“What?”

“My real birthday, I don’t know. The government put mine down as the eighth of next month as a guess. I was abandoned as a very small child and put into the foster system. I aged out of it three years ago.”

She didn’t know why she spilled her secret out to Ben. She hadn’t even told Finn or Poe any of that. She should have just given the stupid date that was on her id card and leave it be.

Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. “Rey… Whoever abandoned you didn’t deserve you.” His voice had a hard edge to it as if he was trying to contain his outrage. “The eighth of October, right?”

Rey looked back up into his eyes. “You don’t have to do anything.”

His gaze darkened. “But I want to.”

* * *

Two weeks went by and Rey fell into an unusual routine. Wake up in her dorm, text Ben. Breakfast is delivered to her door, she goes to classes and to work. Finn would sometimes ask questions over text or the phone. 

“Apparently they think you’re after his money only. Or think you’re some secret heiress to an oil empire.”

Rey didn’t really want to think about being a secret heiress to some actual rich asshole’s oil empire.

Rose gave her number, and Rey found her vanity in her room covered in many facial products not counting makeup. 

On Fridays and Saturdays, she would sleep in her own suite at Ben’s mansion, finding the bed so more comfortable than her tiny dorm.

It was one Thursday night that she got a knock on her dorm room to find Ben instead of Mitaka.

“Ben?” Rey said, horror licking at her neck as she realized her room was a mess and a picture of how poor she was. Embarrassment flooded her.

Ben looked curious as he glanced at the disaster of a room behind Rey. Damn his height. “Hello, Rey. You have a…”

“Broom closet?” she said, staring directly at his broad chest to hide her blush.

He chuckled. “I was going to say cozy room but that works too.”

“Why are you here?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to know what it looked like. A lot of green. I’m assuming it’s your favorite color.”

She glanced at the bedspread, a light lime green. Her laptop was covered in green stickers. Her chair, a cheap plastic thing, was green. “Maybe.”

“I was hoping you would go somewhere with me tonight,” Ben said.

“What’s the occasion?” Rey asked. What had he planned for them?

“Your twenty-first.”

Oh.

“Will you join me?” He held out his hand to her. “Please?”

She took his hand into hers. Strong. Steady. Firm. Rey wondered for a second what his hands would feel on her waist, her shoulders, her nec—

“Of course Ben Solo. How could a girl refuse to be spoiled by your presence,” she teased.

He laughed.

It was beautiful.

Ben drove, he told Mitaka to take the night off. 

They arrived at a bar that for Rey’s curiosity, was not one rich CEOs would frequent ever. It was homely, the building several decades old and the entire front was in aged wood and paint, with a sign on top in curly hand-writing that said Maz’s.

He took her by the hand and led her inside, from which Rey heard a loud voice from a small woman at the bar.

“Ben Solo!” The woman waved to him before walking out from her spot behind the bar to stroll up to him. It was comical the height difference between them, and Rey was considered to be taller than average. Maz was even shorter.

Ben’s cheeks flushed. “Maz.”

Maz looked at him up and down, scrutinizing his attire. “Special occasion? Without your parents along?”

Ben placed his hand on Rey’s arm. “It’s Rey’s birthday. She turns twenty-one at midnight.”

Maz’s eyes got larger under her glasses. “Ahh, a pretty lady’s birthday. I’m Maz Kanata,” she held out her hand to shake.

Rey shook it. “Rey Niima. Nice to meet you. How do you know Ben?”

Maz grinned and Ben ran his hand through his hair with an uneasy look on his face.

“I’ve known Ben since he was born, his father and I go way back.” Maz turned to a big giant burly man in the bar cleaning a glass. “Chewie! We got special company.”

Rey followed Maz as she sat them down at a booth.

“Maz is nice,” Rey said.

Ben was still blushing. “She gives me a hard time frequently since I didn’t speak to her for years.”

Rey tilted her head. “Why?”

“I wanted to distance myself from my family legacy once upon a time. I quit that two years ago though and… Well, I’m glad I did because I met you.”

Rey’s heart swelled and she swore she was falling.

The aroma of fries and burgers made Rey’s mouth water. She devoured the food that came their way, the best grease she had in years. And because Ben was understanding, it wasn’t just burgers and fries, it was onion rings and a milkshake and fried jalapeno poppers and eventually chocolate cake. Rey was leaning against her seat, deciding this was the best food to cause a food coma with.

“So Ben,” Rey said, sitting up and trying not to fall asleep on his shoulder. “Why did you quit?”

Ben swallowed. “I um, I couldn’t take it. I missed my parents. My soul was being drained. The job I worked at, my boss made me act ruthless to the people below me. Exploitation was going on at the bottom of the food chain and I just… I don’t know what happened one day other than I had enough.”

“I’m so sorry.” Rey’s heart ached.

“I didn’t think my mother and father wanted me back to tell you the truth, but then Luke wanted me to take over the company once I ‘got my head out of my ass.’”

“Your parents love you,” Rey said. “I could tell just from one conversation. They wanted you back.”

“I feel like sometimes I don’t earn their forgiveness though,” Ben sighed, staring at his drink. “I said things I didn’t really mean just because I was angry and childish.”

“But they still forgave you,” Rey reminded him. “It’s never too late and wounds can be healed.”

Ben stopped his stare off at his glass and checked his watch. “It’s 11:54 Rey.”

How long had they been talking and eating? The hours seem to fly by whenever Ben was around. 

“I brought you here tonight because I didn’t want you to be alone the second midnight came around,” Ben said, waving to Maz. “Thank you.”

Rey tilted her head. “For what?”

He smiled. “For being you.”

She laughed. “Thank the app for this.”

“I deleted the app as soon as you signed the papers,” he said.

Rey blinked. He was serious about this, and the way he was looking at her...

Maz came over and placed a filled shot glass on the table. “First drink.”

Midnight. Rey with joy and a hint of wetness in her eyes lifted the shot glass up and took it all in one go, the alcohol burning her throat and tongue. 

“So, how is it?” Ben asked, ordering another coke.

She scrunched her nose. “An acquired taste.” She turned her entire body to face his. “Thank you, Ben. No one has ever cared this much about my birthday before.”

And it was true, no one truly cared that much. She’d even forgotten to celebrate at times with how meager her support and resources were, but here was this man who was lonely and wanting, just giving her not a fancy meal or a dress or anything, just good company.

She started crying.

Ben stared in panic. “Rey oh my god I’m so sorry.”

She laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t be sorry you idiot.”

His hands were warm and supportive around her back. 

“I thought I was always alone,” she muttered into his now-tear stained shirt. “Everyone always leaves.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

She yawned once the embrace ended.

“Don’t think this is over yet,” he said. “The day has only just begun and I intend to spoil you.”

“Can you spoil me with a nap first?”

* * *

Rey leaned against the headrest, dozing in and out as Ben drove back to his mansion to put her to bed.

“Is there anything in particular that you want?” he asked, trying to keep her awake until they got to his driveway. “Anything at all.”

What  _ did _ Rey want?

She pondered this in sleep clouded thoughts. She wanted Ben really. She wanted him, all of him, his gentle understanding nature, the fact he was tall as redwood and strong and sturdy and how she wanted to climb and kiss him and touch the muscles straining against most of his shirts…

“Rey?”

“Hmm?”

She was so lost in the thought of Ben Solo’s body and soul she hadn’t even realized he was holding open her door.

She unbuckled her seat-belt and followed him inside, sleepy but also wanting and yearning.

“Did you think of something?” Ben asked as they walked to her suite.

With certainty but also fear, Rey stood her ground. “I want a kiss.”

He choked on air. “What?”

She said it again, words shaking. “I. Want. A. Kiss.” Might as well go all the way. “On the mouth.”

They stopped walking in the hallway. His delicious-looking mouth parted and closed over as if he’s trying to form a proper response but the words were dying on his tongue.

Rey bit her lip. Was she crossing the line? The boundaries he had so clearly set for her? She signed an agreement where kissing and sex were considered not necessary and oh god what if he rejects her because he doesn’t want that at all and this was the end why didn’t she think—

Her line of thought ceased as Ben Solo pushed her against the wall and his mouth was on hers.

Rey’s eyes slid closed, taking in how his lips were softer than they appeared. His hand was on her neck, thumb teasing her jaw as he slowly moved his mouth, tilting to get better access. She sighed as his tongue teased her lower lip and her hands entangled into his hair. 

“More,” she mumbled against his mouth. “Please.”

His other hand trailed down her side and gripped her hip. Who knew that Ben Solo would kiss with his all? His other hand left her neck and reached down to grasp her ass and lift her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He broke the kiss to carry her to her suite, pushing open the door and laying her down on the duvet. 

Rey was spoiled beyond belief.

Sweet, gentle Ben looked untamed, his lips kiss swollen as he panted for breath, his hair falling over his eyes. He gazed upon her like she was his next meal.

“Does the birthday girl want more than just a kiss?” Ben asked, his voice lowered to a borderline growl.

Rey smirked. “Maybe.” she reached for his shirt and undid the buttons. “Maybe I do.”

His shirt undone revealed his solid and firm chest. Rey’s mouth watered and her core heated.

“You’re so greedy,” he muttered. “But that’s okay, so am I.”

He reached up with his thick fingers to tug up her off-shoulder shirt and reveal her thin black bra. “That dress you wore to the gala was pure torture. I wanted to know what it would look like on the floor of my bedroom. I donated in honor of how exquisite it is.”

He kissed her again.

* * *

Rey awoke to the curtains being pulled open and a door being opened and Ben's gentle voice cutting through the haze of sleep.

"Rey?"

She opened her eyes and Ben was holding a tray full of food, settling in next to her in bed.

She stretched, feeling rather sore between her legs but overall, content.

"You're spoiling me you know," she mused, taking a bite out of a pancake.

Ben placed his hand on her shoulder, moving up into her hair and softly petting it. "It's my job to spoil you."

"Does this," Rey said. "Does this change anything? Are we going to..."

She didn't want to say it but she feared this would ruin their arrangement, which broke her heart a little bit. She liked how adorable Ben Solo was, blushing cheeks and generous and too good for her.

His eyes widened before he kissed her forehead. "The only thing I would like to change is calling you my girlfriend and wake up to you every day."

She smiled. "Well then, consider me your spoiled girlfriend. I bet your mother will love this news."

He rolled his eyes before pecking her lips.

Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in second chapter because reasons lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets utterly spoiled for her twenty-second birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws smut and runs away*
> 
> Mind the updated tags!

_ One Year Later _

Rey’s birthday approached once again and she planned on having her cake and eating it all up, starting at midnight.

Being the girlfriend to Ben Solo was the best thing that ever happened to her. He supported every endeavor she had; Rey becoming best friends with Rose, being able to spend a weekend with Finn and Poe, being given a proper Christmas with Ben’s family (that she practically dragged him to with the help of Leia), and even meeting his grandmother and grandfather who began to do charity work for foster kids.

Tonight Ben had to work late—he was slowly but surely kicking his workaholic habit—but he had a valid excuse this time to stay late, making sure nothing would get in the way of Rey’s special day tomorrow.

She waited in his bedroom on the edge of the bed, wearing the same black dress she wore to the charity gala last year. Her lips were painted with the same rouge she wore that night—Rose named it “Darkside Scarlet” after the newest trilogy of  _ Conflict Across Stars _ films—along with her hair pinned up to perfection with one large pin at the center of the bun to make it easy to let down.

The door clicked open and Ben walked in, his tie loose and his hair one strand out of place from exhaustion. Without even looking at her, he set down his brief-case and shrugged off his suit-jacket.

“Hi, sweetheart—” he stopped and did a double-take.

Rey tilted her head with a coy smile. “Hi, Ben.” She crossed her leg over the other, the silk fabric riding up to show plenty of skin. “Like my dress?”

He licked his parted lips, a tint of pink on his adorable ears that she had grown so fond of. “Like is an understatement.”

“Does it look good on me?” Rey said. She stood up from the bed and reached for his undone tie and slipped the silk off his collar. 

“You look fucking  _ sexy _ , Rey.” Ben’s breath hitched, his broad chest heaving up and down beneath her hands. “Is it your birthday or mine, because you’re like a present all wrapped up for me to open.”

Rey giggled, stretching up on her bare toes to press a kiss to his lips. “Mine, which means—” her fingers trailed to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one, “—you’re  _ my _ present to unwrap.” 

He placed his very large hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him, grinding his erection into her. The shirt finished, Rey caressed his bare skin as she pushed the shirt off his defined muscles. How he managed to find time to work out as vigorously as he did and work and spend time with her, she’d never know.

“Fucking hell Rey.” He tried to steady himself with a hand on the wall. “You’re killing me.”

She kissed his neck, suckling on the pulse point as she reached towards the belt. Rey hummed as she trailed kisses down his chest, down his chiseled abs and to the skin of the very visible v-lines peeking out of his pants. She ran her palm over his covered cock straining against the fabric. He hissed at the contact.

His fingers latched into her hair and tugged her chin up. She looked at him, her eyes glinting in the low light of the bedroom. She licked her lips.

“Do you want your full  _ present _ , birthday girl?” Ben asked, his voice low, and had a certain edge to it that sent a spark of arousal to her core.

“If you let me suck your cock yes,” she said, sweetly. She tugged him out of his slacks and took him in her dainty hand, squeezing his reddened engorged girth before taking one long lick underside. Ben groaned, gripping her hair tighter. Rey pulled back, kissing the head before taking him into her mouth a little bit at a time. He tasted so good to her as she took him deeper until his head hit the back of her throat. She hollowed her cheeks and slid her lips off of him with a wet pop and grinned. His shoulders were heaving up and down in tune with his heavy panting. 

His grip on her hair forced her to stand back up. Baring her neck to him, he attacked her skin with rough kisses, latching onto her pulse point with his lips and leaving a mark. Rey keened and gripped his shoulders for balance, her spine shuddering as his fingers traced the bare skin on her back.

“How does the birthday girl want her present?” he muttered in her ear. “Against the wall? In front of a mirror? Sprawled on my desk? Or even up against the window so your lovely tits are bared for the outside world to see?”

Her cunt clenched at his words. “All of the above.”

He shoved her against the wall, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth. “I spoil you too much.”

“You love it.”

His fingers teased down her neck, over the center of her chest, her abdomen, and around her hip. He squeezed her ass in his large hand before teasing up her back to find the zipper on the side. “Yes I do,” he whispered. The slow pulling of the zipper was agonizing and Rey wanted her boyfriend to just fuck her right at that second. But he was such a tease, forcing her to savor it as he savored her body.

She whined as he pulled away and examined her in her ravished state. “You’re so beautiful in that dress Rey,” Ben said, reaching for the shoulder strap of her dress and sliding it off, one of her nipples hitting cool air and hardening. “Too bad I have to take it off.”

The silk slid over her skin, revealing nothing else underneath as it fell to the floor.

“You pretty little minx,” he whispered in her ear, teasing kisses down her body, squeezing and rubbing her sensitive breasts. He stopped at her soaking wet lower lips, pressing a soft kiss to her mound.

Rey moaned, entangling her fingers in his silk hair as he parted her folds and licked up from her opening to her cilt, taking it between his soft lips and sucking gently. Rey whined his name over and over as he continued to massage her ass while rolling over the bundle of nerves with his sinful tongue. She braced herself against the wall, feeling herself being pushed over the edge of hot-blinding pleasure and coming right then and there.

If there was one thing Rey was surprised to find out about Ben Amidala-Organa-Skywalker-Solo, CEO, broody chaotic but sweet millionaire descended from old money, was that he loved eating her cunt. He practically worshipped it. Not that she was complaining of course. The many, many orgasms from this particular fact were very much welcomed. He spoiled her with them.

He stood back up, his chin glistening from her juices. He licked his lips and kissed her. Rey moaned, clutching at his shoulders. She loved his kisses, always so passionate, and always reminding her that Ben always gave each emotion and gesture his whole being.

“Window. Now,” he ordered in a commanding tone.

“Yes sir,” she said, teasing and turning around to walk to the curtains before his hand lightly slapped her ass and she yelped, her already soaked core throbbing with arousal again. She pulled them open and braced herself against the window, absorbing the trimmed grass and forest of trees scraping against the midnight sky. A thrill shot through her at the idea that someone could be watching but not likely.

Ben came up behind her, making her part her legs and pressing her closer to the glass until her hardened nipples touched the cool surface.

“You’re so small, Rey,” he mused, gripping her hips with his firm hands. “Well, small compared to me.”

She moaned, wiggling her hips, and arching her back. “Fuck me with your thick cock please.”

He pressed into her, just the head, and stopped. She let out a growl of frustration, dying for further contact. She wanted to be split in half by his dick, dammit. 

One of his hands came up to tease her neck, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Patience, Rey. I spoil you too much and you have to learn to savor it.” Grasping her shoulder and tightening his grip on her hip, he eased in, slow and steady. Rey keened, finally stuffed full by her boyfriend.

“Nggh, Ben please fuck me,” she whined. “Please.”

He kissed her neck, still not moving like a tease. “The more you beg the more you won’t get anything.”

“I’ll be good,” she bargained, quivering and dripping over his still cock and dying from the lack of touching. “I’ll be good.”

He pushed her forward against the glass harder, almost leaving her cunt entirely before pressing back into her at a painfully slow pace. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. Not for what she wanted.

Ben continued his painfully slow torture, his hands roaming her skin and pressing kisses. “So greedy,” he muttered. 

He grasped her nipples in between his fingers and pinched them, already hardened by the cool autumn air. “Do you like being fucked like this? Out in the open, curtains undone, your lovely tits bare while you take my cock like a greedy spoiled girl?”

His hips brushed against her ass and she whined.

“Yes—yes I do. I love being fucked like this. I like the idea of someone watching,” she said, her cunt clenching at his filthy words.

“Good.” He pulled back out of her and slammed back inside and she writhed in pleasure.

Rey clutched at the glass for dear life as her cunt was thoroughly pounded. Ben released her tits, moving down her abdomen to her spread folds and her thigh. Deft fingers worked at her sensitive nub and before she knew it she was crying out in another orgasm, clenching over her boyfriend’s cock.

Ben removed himself from her soaked cunt and hauled her off her feet into his arms and sat down on a specific corner of the bed; the one facing the mirror. Kissing her skin, he spread her legs wide so she could see her reddened, swollen lower lips and his glistening cock nudging at her. He looked into her eyes via the reflection.

“You asked for this, and now you’re going to take it while you watch,” he said, pushing back into her once more and bouncing her on his cock, splitting her wide open.

She gasped and moaned, clutching at the sheets while his strong arms supported her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the bulge of his cock inside of her.

“Oh god Ben, oh god…” 

“Rey you’re so tight… So warm. So beautiful when you’re getting fucked,” he whispered into her ear. He seized up and spilled into her with a groan, keeping his eyes on hers in the mirror.

His pumps into her slowed and then he lifted her off his cock. She was boneless and in bliss as his cum dripped down her inner thighs.

She looked up at her boyfriend, a dark glint in his amber eyes. He panted in exhaustion but soon he would be ready and willing to dick her down again.

"We are not done yet, spoiled girl."

She stared. She had already orgasmed twice and there was  _ more ? _

He traced his fingers over her thighs and pushing his cum back into her swollen cunt. "This belongs here," he muttered in her ear, trailing his lips over her jaw before kissing her lips. He nipped and licked and sucked at her mouth until they were red and abused. She sighed into his mouth and entangled her fingers into his luscious hair.

Amidst the rough kissing, his finger slid into her and her back arched as he curled it against that one particular spot. Then he added another, and due to how wet and dripping she was, he added a  _ third _ . She was stretched, almost as well as his cock would stretch her. His fingers stroked her cum-coated walls, pressing that one amazing spot over and over.

She cried out again in a smaller but no less pleasurable release, twitching and writhing beneath him.

He left her lips, sliding his fingers out and pressing them to her lips. "Since you're greedy, you will take all of it."

Without question she sucked his fingers, tasting herself and him on her tongue. When he removed his fingers from her mouth, she whined.

Ben looked her over, shaking his head. "Good things come to those who wait."

"You love it when I want you, which is always," she said, eyes half-lidded.

He smiled at her, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips before standing up again.

Rey's eyes fell over onto his bare cock, already half-hard. Excitement flooded her at taking his dick again very soon.

He walked away, leaving her on the bed and shivering with anticipation. When he came back, Ben swept her up into his arms—the gym unit at his office paying off wonderfully—and carried her until he put her down on his desk, cleared of anything save for a small pillow under her ass.

Rey discovered very quickly how much she looked forward to getting fucked on a desk, specifically Ben's desk. The hardwood texture, the fact no one would know about their lascivious activities upon first casual glance, was such a turn on that she was trying not to drool when she first suggested it one day at his company offices.

He kissed her before turning her around and pushing her down by the neck so her cheek was resting against the cold surface of his mahogany desk. A finger teased her still dripping wet and already used opening. Her hips rested comfortably on the small pillow.

"You said all of the above sweetheart, you better not regret this," he said before pushing into her, hard and fast.

She smiled, trying to contain her keening between words. "I. Regret. Nothing."

His hand was still around her neck, digging into her soft flesh as he pounded her into oblivion. She loved this, loved being used, the pleasure and pain mixed together as she got what she wanted.

The two fell apart together, his chest pressing against her back as only their heavy breathing could be heard. Before Rey knew it she was being carried to bed, even more cum dripping down her thighs.

Tucked in next to Ben, he stroked her hair and kissed her temple. 

“So we’re having breakfast at Maz’s,” he said.

She snuggled against his chest, tracing little circles on his pec. “Mmmhmm.”

“Then Rose demanded at least three hours at the spa.”

She hummed in contentment. A massage sounded very, very nice, especially after the fun they had tonight. 

“And then dinner with the Amidala-Organa-Skywalker-Solos,” he finished. 

She sat up a little, eyes wide and glistening with tears. “Dinner?”

Ben nodded. “With cake. From that coffee shop.”

“With your family?”

“Of course Rey. They love you.”

Tears spilled over and she hugged him, burying her face into his neck. “I don’t know what to say except… I love them too. And I love you, Ben.”

His arms came up around her. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Okay, so maybe her twenty-second birthday was also the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other Reylo fics:
> 
> [Come Back For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912936) — Boss/Assistant Enemies to Lovers with a fairytale/Once Upon A Time twist. (WIP)
> 
> [LuckyFollowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254621) — Online Breylo Internet Porn AU. (Oneshot)
> 
> [Astriction & Lascivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112) — Post-TLJ Angry Horny Fest with unintentional consequences. (Complete)
> 
> [They've Gone Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461733) — Rey is at a wedding and spots Ben in a kilt. Smut ensues. (Oneshot)
> 
> [Kylo Ren Just Wanted His Caf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408963) — Canonverse A/B/O Crackfic where Rey nests in the Supreme Leader's kitchen and she's in the way of the caf machine. (Oneshot)
> 
> [The Empress' Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844) — Empress Kira takes over the galaxy and wants a child. Her loyal knight is eager to help her with her wants. (Oneshot)


End file.
